Yaoi Jersey Shore!
by Lookwatudidtome
Summary: After Vinny sees Pauly without his shirt, he realizes how he really feels about him...what will Pauly think or do when Vinny confesses his desire?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a BoyXBoy story**

**Please if you don't yaoi (boyXboy) then dont read it!**

**I Don't own anything...Just my own imagination...Please enjoy  
**

Mike hung up the phone and yelled from across the room. "The cabs get here at 11 P-M. You got 10 minutes girls. Hurry up!"

I went up to Pauly and said, "It's t-shirt time."

Pauly grinned and shouted, "Oh yeah!"

I followed Pauly up to our room singing our annoying catch phrase. "It's t-shirt timmmmme!" He cut me off by throwing something at me.

"Yo Vinny, you should wear that shirt, it goes great with your Sicilian hair." I looked up to see Pauly grinning.

"Yeah whatever, hurry up and change before the _Situation_ throws a fit." He chuckled and turned to look for a shirt.

Time passed and as I looked up from putting my t-shirt on, I saw Pauly lift off his shirt to try on another one. I couldn't help, but stare at his biceps and pecks. I felt my whole body tremble and shake. Pauly was so sexy. I didn't care if he was a dude, at least he was hot and fresh. Damn…I want him…With out thinking, I blurted out, "Wanna have sex?"

Pauly looked at me with a surprised look, "Are you for real?" I knew he thought I was playing, but I was being for real.

"You're just so sexy…" I said raising my eyebrows a couple of times.

Pauly smiled, "We should stay home tonight and have fun in the hot tub."

My heart jumped from excitement. "Want to?"

"Sure, let me tell Mike we're not going out tonight." The cabs just arrived and everyone was heading outside. "Yo Mike, me and Vinny are not going out tonight. We're gonna call up some chicks we met at _Karma_ last week!"

Mike yelled from the front door, "Okay that's cool, but if you're gonna bring home some grenades, make sure you're drunk first!" I chuckled as Mike closed the door. I stopped to feel my heart sink as Pauly went to the phone to call up some chicks. He glanced at me and hung up the phone.

He smiled, "So you wanna get in the hot tub?"

My heart lit up like a kid on the fourth of July, "Um yeah, but aren't you gunna call up some chicks?"

"Naw man, it'll just be me and you tonight." We went outside not bothering to change into swimming trunks. We stripped down to our boxers and got in the tub. I could see Paulys whole body now. I couldn't imagine how I'd feel if I saw him totally naked. My body trembled again. I don't know how or why, but I wanted him all to myself.

He caught me staring at him and said, "So you really think I'm sexy?"

I blushed, "Well…yeah you're a…built dude." I couldn't speak anymore with a lump in my throat.

He moved closer to me and whispered in my ear, "What do you mean by "built dude"?" I swallowed hard. Did he not know what he was doing to me? I knew if I said anything more, my voice would croak. I looked up at him, his face was expressionless. I turned to face him with trembling hands. Before he could say anything else, I pressed up against him and kissed him hard on the lips. I released to catch my breath. His face was deep red. Not even all that tanning could cover up his blushing.

"Vinny what was th-?" I cut him off again with another kiss. This time I switched sides hoping Pauly wouldn't push me away. My heart was racing. I released him again. This time Pauly pushed himself against me and wrapped his legs around my waist. Being in the hot tub he felt light as feather. He kissed me and forced his tongue into my mouth. We fought for control, with Pauly winning, sucking onto my tongue. It felt awesome having Pauly kiss me that way. Having him pushed against me, I felt him get hard as I ran my hand down his back. He stopped to catch his breath and looked deep into my eyes. I felt his hands run down my waist. He slowly slipped off my boxers, rubbing and gripping both of my thighs on the way down. I was getting hard. He threw my boxers out of the tub. He grabbed my neck and rubbed my chest. He slowly moved his hands down my abs to right above my crotch. I tilted my head back, I didn't feel him anymore. I looked back up, he wasn't there. I glanced around wondering if he got out. I was about to get out when I felt something pull on my cock. Shit! He was under the water? I felt his mouth surrounding my cock. His tongue rolled around and around. His mouth felt like a warm, soft cushion, suction cup. The tugging and pulling continued. I couldn't help, but moan and groan. He stopped to come out for air. He was huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath. I'm not gonna lie, he was turning me on…a lot. I urged him not to go back under the water, instead I came close to him and slipped his boxers off. The whole time my eyes never left his.

"Is it my turn?" Pauly said his eyes glowing.

I chuckled and said, "You can have anything you want. Anything I can give you its yours."

He smiled and said, "I want the best of you. Promise me you'll give me everything you got."

"I promise." Pauly was just too cute. I was going to keep that promise and give it everything I had without hurting him. He wrapped his legs around my waist again and surrounded his arms around my neck. I tightly grabbed his butt cheeks and spread them apart. I lifted him up and slowly slid into him. He moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around my neck. I began to jerk up and down. Being in the water I couldn't tell if I was sweating or if it was just me being wet from all the splashing we were causing. I knew I had to have broken a sweat trying to hold up Paulys muscular body. Just feeling his chest against my face, tightening my arms around his waist and back every time I jerked up felt great and tiring at the same time. My body was telling me to rest, but hearing Pauly's moans and groans motioned me to keep going. I loved how hot our body's felt together…

"Ahhhh!" My thoughts were interrupted by a loud groan made by Pauly that sent tingles down my body. I started to thrust harder and faster than before.

"Ugh! Mmmm…Ahhh! Fuck!" I couldn't help, but moan and shout with Pauly.

"H-harder…ahhh! Please Vinny…F-fuck me harder!" I thrusted as hard as I could going faster. I decided to switch positions. I stopped much to Paulys dismay and slid into him again. Thrusting harder, I held on to his hips, leaving hand marks from how tight I was gripping him.

"Vinny more! Fuck me more…ahhh!" Now almost angry, I tilted Pauly to his side and lifted his leg above my shoulder. I knew this hurt him by the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Should I stop?" I asked.

"No! Please Vinny. It hurts so good! Keep going." I slid out of him then slid back in as far as I could.

"Ughh…Ahhh!" Pauly began to scream. I did this again, but harder and faster. I slid all the way out then back in again.

"C-come on, more!" Pauly grinded through his teeth. I continued to thrust in and out. I was coming.

"Pauly I-I'm…" He looked at me and said, "Lets come together." I nodded in agreement. Grabbing the edge of the hot tub I began to jerk as hard as I could.

"Ugh! Uh-uh… Nuh-nuh-no!" Pauly began to shout. I knew I was wearing him out, but I was almost there. Oh Gosh…I was at the tip of my peak. Just a few more jerks. I thrusted again and again. Harder and harder each time.

"Vinny I-I'm there!" I slid out of Pauly and finally slid back into him as hard and far as I could for one last time.

"AHHHH!"…I came. So did Pauly. I released him and fell on top of his chest, trying to catch my breath. I knew both of us had to have been sweating. It was so hot.

Pauly rubbed my back also trying to catch his breath. "That was fun. We should do it again."

I chuckled, "I don't think my back can go through something like that again…at least not now." I looked up to see Pauly smiling. He placed his hands on my cheeks and kissed me gently.

"Mmm…You're so good. Maybe tomorrow?" I couldn't help, but give Pauly everything he desired.

"Only If you massage my back tonight."

His eyes glittered, "Okay." I kissed him one last time before we headed inside. That had to have been the best sex I have ever had in my life. No offense to Snooki…

**Okay so this is my first attempt at a lemon...I hope it was good, but hey i need your opinions and help...comment and tell me what you think:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since that night, all I can think about is Paulys warm body pressed up against mine. His sweet moans that sent tingles down my body were things I've never really felt so strong before. Even though what happened last night happened so fast, it felt like it was our 100th time doing it. But really, that was the first time I've ever done anything like that. It was the first time I felt that good, the first time I wanted more and more, the first time I wanted to eat Paulys entire..

"Yo Vinny! Are you there? You look kinda out of it." Shit, Mike always had to ruin everything. I hate when my thoughts are interrupted.

"Naw man I'm just a little tired." After all I really was tired. Last night was the first time I had sex with a man. I just couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Paulys legs over me and our loud moans.

"Yeah well we're gunna go over to the board walk tonight. Everyone's goin'. You in?" Mike always had plans for everyone and since no one had anything better to do we all went.

"Yeah I'm in." Maybe this would help me keep my mind off "certain" things.

"Okay cool, but we're leaving in an hour, so get ready." Mike left the room to finish getting ready.

I sighed and walked over to the restroom to take a shower. I walked in to find Pauly doing his hair. It took this kid at least half an hour to do his hair. But that hair was just as sexy as his bare tan back, no wonder it took him so long to fix it. Pauly saw me through the mirror and completely froze. Ever since last night we hadn't spoken a word to each other. Maybe a smile or two as we walked by each other, but that was it. I guess it was a bit of a shock, to the both of us.

He relaxed and smiled, "You need the restroom Vinny?"

"Ughh yeah, I need to take a shower." My voice was shaking.

"Oh, well let me get out of your way then." Pauly grabbed his hair gel and cologne and walked out, passing by me with his face down…expressionless.

I relaxed and couldn't believe how dumb I was acting. I was like a little girl talking to her high school crush. Fuck this shit! I need a hot shower. I turned the hot water on and began to get undressed. As I walked into the shower the hot water burned my back, but I didn't care. Feeling the hot water made memories of last night come back. I could remember how sweaty I was and not being able to tell from the water splashing all around. All I could see is Paulys body totally naked. His legs wrapped around my waist. His arms surrounding my neck. I was totally aroused. It was a good thing I was in the shower where I could have some privacy. I grabbed the soap and began to wash myself. I had soap all over my face and head when I heard someone walk into the restroom. Damn I forgot to lock the door. I hope it wasn't Snooki. That girl just doesn't know when to quit!

I washed the soap off as quickly as I could, but still got soap in my eyes. Shit it fucking burned, I couldn't open my eyes. "Who's there?" I began to say, "Shit if that's you Snooki, get the hell out!"

I heard the door lock and someone moving around the restroom. I tried to rinse my eyes, but the hot water made it worse. Well it's not like Snooki hasn't seen my giant cock before. How bad could this be? Shit I still hated the fact though.

"Look who the fuck is there? Can you please get the hell out?" Still no one answered. I heard the shower curtain open and felt someone get in. Oh gosh it was Snooki. It has to be her.

I was about to get out when I felt two large muscular hands rub my back. My body went into complete shock. I knew these hands anywhere. The reason why I know them so well is because they were all over me last night. I couldn't believe it. Pauly? I thought he totally freaked out or something.

"Pauly? Is that you?" I felt a tug on my cock as an answer to my question. I felt those familiar tingles run down my body again. My body shivered at the grip of his large hands. I turned around to see that my vision was restored. Pauly was looking at me with a giant smile he wore so well.

"I thought you freaked out or something, cause of what happened last night. You didn't feel awkward at all after having sex with me Pauly?" I asked him.

"Well I thought you felt awkward. So I just thought I give you your space today. Ya know I still remember that promise you gave me. That you'll give me anything I want. And Vinny I want you bro. Like I don't know what's wrong with me, but last night we were sober and we both knew exactly what were doing. And I just think that maybe we should keep this to ourselves so we won't freak out _The Situation_ and everyone else in the house. When the time is right, then maybe we can tell them, but Vinny all I've been thinking about is you. All I want is you man. I know I sound corny, but it's the truth.

And if you're not down with that then I'll back off. We don't have to do this if you don…."

I cut him off with a kiss just like I did the night before. It felt so good to kiss Pauly again. I never wanted to let go of this feeling. Damn it was just so good, just so good.

I released to find Pauly with his head down again, only this time it was to try to hide his blushing. I lifted his head and kissed him again. This time I had Paulys tongue, sucking onto it, moving my tongue around. I pinned Pauly against the wall of the shower. Our cocks began to rub against each other. I was completely aroused and could feel Pauly getting hard. I lifted Paulys leg but was stopped by being shifted and pinned to the wall. Pauly had me pinned to the wall with our legs between each other.

"Like you said Vinny…you said I could have anything I want. And I want you." I swallowed hard and knew it was my turn to take the pain of a first try. Pauly turned me around, my face facing the wall. I had my hands up like I was getting searched. Pauly pushed up against me and I could feel his cock touching my butt cheeks. I flinched. I knew I wasn't ready. He sensed how worried I was and began to rub my cock with both hands.

"You have to relax Vinny. It'll hurt more if you don't relax. You know I'm not gunna try to hurt you." I still wasn't able to relax. I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I would be the man in the relationship, but I guess I was wrong. But still I wanted Pauly to have the best of me too, not just me having the best of him.

"Turn around", Pauly said. I turned to face him. He looked at me with concerned and loving eyes. He kissed my neck and collar bone.

"I need you to relax Vinny. I promise after awhile it'll feel good. You have to trust me." I looked into Paulys eyes and could tell he was telling the truth. I nodded and kissed Pauly again.

He turned me around again. I bent down placing my hands on the shower wall. I felt Paulys hands rub my thighs, up to my hips. He slowly placed his cock between my butt cheeks. He rubbed it against my opening and pulled me up, which caused me to bend down more and made my hips more upward in the air. He grabbed one butt cheek and slowly slid in.

"Ughhh!" It hurt so badly. I felt a tear as Pauly went in and out. He went slowly to help ease the pain. I began to huff and groan.

"Pauly I can't take it!" I whispered remembering that everyone was in the house getting ready.

"It'll feel good soon; I'll find your spot." Pauly began to push in and out in different directions. I grinded my teeth to keep me from yelling out.

"F-fuck!…Ugghhh…Nnnn….." I didn't know how I should react to this. It still hurt and I didn't know if I was gunna be able to take it any longer. I squeezed my hands into fists and hoped Pauly would find the spot quick.

If the water wasn't running you could tell a couple of tears came out. I'm such a damn pussy. I don't know why I wasn't feeling the pleasure yet. Why the hell does it hurt this bad? Did Pauly feel like this? Well yeah he did, I saw the tears fill his eyes. Well if my Pauly could go through it then I can too. I placed my hands flat on the wall and relaxed my body a little more. I began to move with the thrusts and jerks Pauly was giving me. The pain began to ease. I closed my eyes and tried to help Pauly find the spot. I was about to ask Pauly to switch positions when I felt it.

"Ahhhh!…uhhh.. Uhh….Nnnn….ugh!" He found it! Oh gosh it felt so good. I tilted my head back in pleasure and began to lose my breath. Pauly could tell he found it and began to jerk hard, pulling me up to wrap his arms around my waist and chest. I felt his hot chest and hard nipples against my back. This sent another shot of tingles through my body that had me so much in pleasure, my whole body quenched up. My head went back to be placed on Paulys shoulder. I grabbed onto his hair and began to moan with every jerk.

"I'm going to switch positions," Pauly said. As much as I didn't want him to stop I nodded in agreement. He placed me on the floor of the shower, hands and knees on the floor, doggy style. He grabbed both but cheeks and spread them apart. He slowly slid in and began to push in and out. It felt so good. No words can explain how I felt. My body was being flinched and shaken with every jerk of Paulys cock. I wanted more and more of him. I needed it.

"Pauly go harder please! Faster!" I begged with eagerness for Pauly to go as hard as he could. He obeyed my request and began to go harder and faster than before. This time it was a mix of pleasure and pain. I bit my lip and bent down placing my face and chest on the floor with my hips and but cheeks still upward. Pauly placed his hands around my waist, above my hips and pulled me onto his cock instead of him pushing in and out.

"Ughhhh!….N-Not tha-…Mmmm….F-fuck!" I felt my self coming I began to rub my cock with every jerk and pull of Pauly.

"Pauly I'm coming!"

"Me too Vinny. I'm almost there." He bent over me and hardly pulled out his cock. His cock was pushing in as hard as he could. He never pulled in and out, just kept pushing his cock in poking me on the inside. It felt great. I need more!

"Pauly come on…I need more…please!" Pauly slid all the way out and then slid all the way back in. He did this again and again, until it was time. He slid out for one last time and slid back in as hard as he could.

"Ughhhh!" Pauly had cummed inside me. I looked down to have found myself cummed and satisfied.

I turned over to lie on my back. The water from the shower was hitting my chest, splashing water onto my face. I closed my eyes and felt a warm body lay right on top of me trying to catch its breath.

"Fuck that hurt like hell Pauly." I rubbed his lower back to ease his pain from all the thrusting and jerking.

Pauly chuckled, "Now you know how I felt. But it also felt good didn't it?"

I smiled, "Yeah because of you."

Pauly lifted himself over me and kissed me. "Next time I want it just as good as I made it for you."

I grinned, "I'll give you anything you want."

"Is that a promise?" Pauly said.

"No it's more than a promise…it's a guarantee."


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY guys this is my 3****rd**** Chapter so far…And once again if you're not a fan of boyXboy, then please do not read it!…Please Enjoy****J**

"Aye Vinny wake up!" Mike whispered beneath his breath, "We gotta go to work man, its Thursday." I rolled over my bed to glare at Mike. He had just ruined one of the most awesome dreams I've had in a long time.

"Yeah man okay, I'll get up in five minutes."

"Yeah, but we only have like 10 minutes man, so hurry the hell up." Mike turned and walked out of the room. I Grunted and began to drag myself out of bed. Damn, my dreams always had to get interrupted, especially the good ones. Of course, my dream was about Pauly, or a recap of what happened the night before in the shower. Mmmm I could still feel the pain and pleasure of being loved by Pauly. However, I still felt weird about that. I would rather have Pauly all to myself, but that would be greedy. I finally stood up and put on an old shirt that I threw on the floor the night before. It was still clean at least.

I walked to the living room and saw Pauly lying on the couch on his side. He smiled at me and yelled, "You ready for work Vinny?" I smiled, "Yeah I guess." That lucky bastard didn't have to work today. No wonder he's smiling.

"Well, I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Pauly said with a grin.

"What do you mean, "I'll be waiting for you when you get back?" You and Vinny gonna do something later today?" Mike had just walked into the living room with the keys to the car.

"Yeah Mike, Don't you know? We're all going to the beach after supper." Pauly gave a small gaze to me and winked his eye.

"Oh yeah, now I remember…Well we gotta go, see ya man." Mike gave Pauly a handshake and walked out the door. I was about to walk out too when Pauly grabbed my arm and pulled me back inside where no one could see us. He gave me a long, hard kiss and held my sides tight. "I'll be waiting for you Vinny." I shivered.

"I can't wait." I said. We looked at each other for a couple seconds then it was time for me to leave. Damn if I didn't have to go to work right now, I guarantee me and Pauly would be back in that shower for another run at it. I got in the car and we headed off to work.

*LATER THAT DAY*-

I walked into the house to smell chicken and steak being fried and baked over the stove. Mmm it smelled so good. I didn't realize how hungry I was from working until I walked in to a house full of steam and the smell of different foods. Pauly turned to look at me and asked to help set up the table. The food was done.

Everyone sat down; we said grace and began to eat. Everyone was talking about there day and the days before from going out to the club. We were truly a family.

There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted, "I had a dream Pauly and Vinny made out." Deana said smiling to herself.

I was a little surprised, but played it cool by grinning at Deana. "You know dreams hold a lot of truth." Pauly said jokingly.

We were done eating and started to head out to the beach. There were girls in bikinis everywhere. Usually I would be checking out everyone that walked my way, but now I don't get the same vibe. All because of Pauly. I turned to look at him as he lay on his towel sunbathing. His skin looked so tan and oily. I turned away before anyone noticed I was staring at him. I placed my sunglasses on and tried to calm myself down. Looking at Pauly was getting me hard. Hours passed and everyone started to head home. The gang decided that we would go out to _Karma_ again tonight. Pauly and me were all alone, in the dark on the beach, with just little light from the boardwalk and the moonlight. It was so beautiful.

Pauly came and sat behind me. He began to massage my back. It felt great. There was sand all over my back from Paulys hands. I leaned my head back to feel Pauly begin to bite and suck on to the side on my neck. "Uhmmmm," my nipples were hard. Pauly began to grab them and twist them. "Ughhhmmmm" I was hard all over. Pauly got up and walked in front of me. He sat on me and pushed me to the sand. He began to kiss me gently and run his hand down my stomach to my crotch. I placed my hands around his neck and kissed him with eagerness biting onto his lips and pulling them.

Pauly grinned and asked, "Are you okay about doing it here?"

I wanted to slap Pauly. Did he not know how turned on I was from him? "No, not at all…As long as its just me and you its okay."

Pauly grinned and started to slip my trunks off. Pauly stood up and allowed me to slip off his. We threw our trunks to the side and began kissing as if the world would end. Pauly and I rolled around, kissing in the sand, first me on top then Pauly. We had sand all over I could feel it between my toes, to my crotch, to my stomach. I rested on my back and Pauly came and sat on me again. This time he teased me by rubbing and pulling onto my cock. "Ughhhhh, mmmmm," I moaned for Pauly. There was sand all over the place. Pauly was about to slide onto my cock when I stopped him.

"I think we should wash some of this sand off first. I don't wanna get any inside you." Pauly looked at me with a pouting face.

"I don't wanna go inside. We just got started, we can't stop now." I smiled as Pauly made the cutest puppy face ever.

"Who said we need to go inside?" I sat up and began to struggle trying to stand up, carry Pauly around my waist. I walked over to Ocean and took a dive straight in holding Pauly.

We both came up with Pauly still around my waist. Breathing hard and wiping the water off our faces, we looked at each other in the moonlight. Pauly looked dark as ever. I let out a small laugh and kissed Pauly on the forehead.

"Now?" Pauly said.

"Yes, now" I took Paulys legs and tightened them more around my waist. I grabbed his muscular butt cheeks, spread them apart and slid right in. "Ughmmmmm" My eyes rolled back as a shock of pleasure went through my whole body. I began to jerk and thrust. Minutes that almost felt like hours went by.

"Ugh..Ughh….nnnnn…..Ahh!…F-fuck!" Pauly began yell. I jerked harder and harder each time Pauly let out a moan.

"V-vinny…." Pauly bagan to say.

"Ugh…ughhh…yeah?" I was so in pleasure it was hard for me to speak.

"V-vinny! Ahhh…faster…f-faster!" Pauly let out whispers at first then groaned with each jerk. I went faster as Pauly commanded. It was tough thrusting in the water. I was losing speed. I stopped and carried Pauly up to shore. His head was on my shoulder huffing and breathing hard.

"Why did you stop?" he said between each breath.

"I'll make it up to you." I stopped right where the water hit the beach and laid Pauly on the sand. I bent over him and placed both of his legs over my shoulders. I slid into him as hard as I could.

"Ahhhh!" Pauly shut his eyes and arched his back. I held on to his waist and jerked even harder than before. Pauly began to caress his cock with every movement and jerk of my body. I looked to see Pauly and couldn't resist him. I wrapped my hands around his back and pulled him onto me, still jerking and thrusting. His face was only 3 centimeters away from mine. I kissed Pauly impatiently and vigorously.

"Mmmm…Pauly I'm coming." I said between each kiss and bite.

"M-me too…" Pauly could barely whisper. He was at his peak. I thrusted harder and harder with Pauly groaning with each jerk.

"Ughhh…ughh…nnnn….Ahhh….Ugh….Almost…There.." I held onto Pauly tighter. He wrapped his hands around my neck and tilted his head back in pleasure.

"Uhh…uhhh...AHH!.." I placed Pauly back onto the sand and collapsed right next to him. I huffed trying to catch my breath.

Pauly sat up and looked at me, "I have never felt so much pleasure in my life."

I sat up and kissed him gently, " That makes the both of us."

**So I hope you guys liked it!…Please comment and Im sorry this one took so long…I'm kinda running out of ideas…you guys have any in mind?…;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I havn't really been creating new chapters, but with school just starting and my summer being full of my Kpop/Jrock obsession . I really didn't write or type anything new. From now on I'll try to keep up to date for you guys****J And once again, this is a BoyxBoy story. If you're not into it then please don't read it. I've recently got bad reviews and private messages of people saying they didn't like the fact that I used Pauly D and Vinny in a gay relationship. I've explained that it's not real and my own imagination. If you don't like it, then PLEASE DO NOT READ IT. Why even bother reading the whole 3 chapters in the first place? For everyone else…ENJOYJ and Thank you for the good/awesome reviews!**

A couple weeks had passed since the day at the beach. Pauly and me were more into each other than we could ever imagine. I could even say Pauly and me were in love with each other, maybe even enough to get married, but who knows if something like that will ever happen. On the other hand it's been getting harder and harder trying to find alone time with Pauly with the gang always around. I'm addicted to Pauly. I see him everyday. But I also WANT him everyday. But being around everyone, it just gets frustrating and irritating trying to find some time with him. I even think Mike might suspect us. Which is just perfect isn't it? Mike just HAS to get into everyone's business. Maybe it's a sign.

Pauly and Ronnie walked into the living room after cooking some burgers and steaks outside. "So are we gonna go out tonight? Or just stay in and eat?" Ronnie was looking at Mike and Jwow who was sitting across from him.

"I don't really feel like going out tonight." Mike said. "I still feel kind of wasted from the night before man. We can go tomorrow. For now, lets just eat cause' I'm fucking hungry."

Jwow agreed and went into the kitchen with Deena, Snooki and Sammi. I turned to see Pauly staring at me. It always made me nervous the way he stared at me. Especially when he grinned at me with his mischievous smile. I coughed to loosen my mood. "Umm, hey Pauly can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Vinny, what you need to talk about?" Pauly looked at me.

"Come with me into the room, I have something for you". Of course I didn't have anything for him, I just didn't want everyone to suspect anything. We walked into the room and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Okay Pauly. I've been wanting to ask you something." I paused for awhile to calm myself. I can't remember the last time I felt Pauly's warm, dark skin so close to mine. "Uh, I was thinking about you know…sort of…" I sighed and cleared my head. "Okay look. I think we should tell everyone what we've been doing for the past weeks. Like I know Mike suspects us and we should just get It over with already. I'm tired of not getting any time with you when we have to worry about not getting caught by Snooki, Mike or someone else. I think I'm ready to let it out man. I mean we were really close before anyway…" I sighed again. I had no idea how Pauly was reacting. I was to nervous to even look at him.

We sat there in silence until Pauly stood up and faced me. He bent down and looked straight at my face. "Of course. I've been thinking too. I really want everyone to know how we feel about each other." Pauly smiled at me, "You know how long its been since I've been THIS close to you?" I blushed. I could feel my face turnin' read by the seconds. Pauly laughed and pushed me against the bed. "I can tell. You've been….craving me huh?" My heart skipped a couple beats. This kid was just too much. Even though Pauly was much older than me, I've always felt like I was older and more mature.

"I just don't crave you Pauly. You're not just a sweet piece of cake that everyone wants. You're like a drug that I can't ever stop taking. My body wants you more than anything…especially right now." I looked up to see Pauly looking down at me with a crazed look in his eye. "Well lets get to it then." Pauly pulled off his shirt and began to unbuckle his pants. "Wait! What if the others hear us?" I freaked out a little. "Who cares. Like you said. It's about time they found out about us right?" I thought for a second, "Well yeah, but not like this." Pauly was already in my shirt kissing my chest. I closed my eyes and just pleasured the moment. It felt so good feeling Paulys lips on my skin again.

I sat up, took of my shirt and slipped off my shorts. Pauly was still sitting on me kissing and licking my neck. I grabbed his waist and rolled him over on the bed. I fell right onto Pauly and began to kiss him. I could feel each breath he took in and out through his nose on my face. I couldn't take my lips off of his. Pauly began to bite my lip and pull each one. I pulled Pauly closer to me and bent down once again over him. I kissed him and slid right in. Pauly released the kiss and let out a sigh. "Unnnhhhh…." I held Paulys thighs and thrusted with every breath. "Ahhhh V-Vinny….Hmmmm" Pauly began to moan. I leaned in and began to kiss Paulys neck with every thrust of my hips. I grabbed Pauly and pushed him to lie on his side. I lifted one leg and placed it over my shoulder. "Ahhhh! Uhhh….more Vinny!" I held onto Paulys thigh and thrusted my pelvic as hard as I could. Pauly had his eyes closed and head back. Looking at his muscles and tattoos sent tingles down my spine to my crotch. "Ughhhh!" I let out a grunt and sat Pauly on top of me. Pauly held onto my neck and back moaning with each jerk. "Vinny…Sh-shit….nuhhhhhh…" I wrapped my arms around Pauly and began to move him up and down with every thrust of my pelvic. Minutes felt like hours. I could feel Paulys muscles and mine flexing with each other. I thrusted with all my might. The side my face was right on Paulys chest. I could feel the heat and the sweat building. "Uhhhh…Pauly…" I was at my peak. I held onto Paulys hips and thrusted for the last time. "Nuhhhh!" I came and relaxed my body. My body felt weak and satisfied.

Pauly was huffing for breath, lying on my body. One hand on my neck and the other hanging down my back. Pauly looked up to me with a huge smile and kissed me. I couldn't breath, but held the kiss as long as I could. I put Pauly on the bed and laid right on top of him. I could feel and hear his heart racing. "Hey Pauly…"

"Yeah Vinny?" Pauly rubbed and massaged my back. "…I think I sort of Love you…" I looked up at Pauly who stopped rubbing my back. He was quiet for a minute and then gave me another kiss. "I Love you too man." I laughed and leaned my head against Paulys chest. I was happy to be with Pauly like this again. "You know, I bet the gang woul-"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I stopped mid-sentence and turned to see Mike dumbfounded. Fuck man! I knew something like this would happen. "Yo Mike don't freak out…" Mike looked like he saw a ghost. His face was pale, but began to turn dark red.

"Yo chill out man. I know you're surprised, but-" Before Pauly could finish his sentence Mike turned and walked out. Dammit! I jumped off the bed with Pauly and began to get dressed. "So how are we gonna do this?" Pauly asked me. I had no idea how we were going to do this. Now that Mike actually SAW us together, maybe it should be easier to explain. "I have no clue to how we're going to explain to everyone."

We walked into the room to find everyone sitting around the living room looking at Mike. Mike looked up at us and so did everyone else. This is just great. This is exactly what I didn't want. I looked at Pauly who was quiet, which was unusual for him. I sighed. Lets get this shit over with…

**I know this one is shorter than the others. But I promise to keep writing for you guys. Well, I hope you liked it. And I'm always up for suggestions for my next chapter(s). I still don't know how long I want this story to be, but I still want to write a whole lot moreJ So please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, before I begin I just want to say Thank You for all of your great reviews. And I'm sorry for not updating as much, but school just has me up to me head in work. I'm pretty excited for the new season of Jersey Shore though! I've just watched the second episode where Vinny leaves the shore (sorry if I ruined it for you). The episode gave me so much inspiration/ideas for upcoming chapters! But for now let's just see how things go from here.**

I looked at everyone's shocked eyes. How am I going to start this? I knew this was going to happen man. I just knew it! I walked over and sat on the sofa. Pauly followed and sat right by me. I was hoping Pauly would say something stupid or funny to loosen the mood, but he was just as quiet as I was. I coughed and rubbed my neck to make myself a little calmer. I relaxed a little and collected my thoughts, "Okay guys so it IS how it looks. Me and Pauly have been… together…for about a month now. That's why we haven't been going out as often. And we were going to tell you guys but we just didn't know…" I sighed and realized knowing it would be worthless trying to explain the relationship me and Pauly share. It was quiet again. I looked at everyone hoping someone would say something. I saw everyone look at each other and shift in their seats.

Finally Snooki stood up and moved closer to me and Pauly. She sat on the floor and said, "So the next time you guys have sex, can I watch?" Deena from the other side of the room yelled, "Me too!"

I looked at Pauly and all I saw was a grin. He looked at me and blurted, "Yeeaahhh Buuddyy!" I laughed and playfully hit him on the side of the shoulder.

Everyone relaxed and started talking about our relationship like if they knew about it before we even told them. Ronnie finally spoke out and said, "I never thought you guys would actually go this far. I mean everyone knew you guys had a bromance, but this is just crazy. Like I'm okay with your relationship! But… you guys only like each other… right?"

Pauly laughed, "What you trying to say Ronnie?"

Ronnie sat there with an uncomfortable expression on his face, "Well ya know… Like you guys don't… hit on me when I get out of the shower or… when I'm working out right?"

Me and Pauly looked at each other and yelled, "Ohhh Yeeahhh!"

Ronnie stood up and yelled, "Okay I can't do this!" Everyone started laughing as he walked away to his room.

"Yo Ronnie! We were just kidding man!" Pauly yelled after him. Ronnie kept walking and we decided to let him think things out. Everyone asked us questions about how we discovered our feelings for each other and how we kept it a secret for so long. It seemed everyone was more than happy about our relationship… everyone, but Mike. Mike had sat there quiet the entire time. Everyone could see how emotionless he was being.

Jwow looked at him and said, "Hey Mike! You okay? I know this is all sudden and you were the one who walked in on them, but we're all family. You gotta accept this."

Mike relaxed against the chair and said, "Yeah okay… but that image of you guys having sex just… Oh my God man!" Mike rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Just next time can you guys please lock the door?"

Pauly laughed along with everyone else, "Sure bro! We didn't mean to scar you."

Later that night everyone was getting ready for _Karma. _ "So you guys going out with us tonight?" Mike asked spraying hairspray all over his head.

I looked over at Pauly who was lying on the edge of my bed. "Sure why not. Come on Pauly… let's get ready. It's been awhile since we've gone out." Pauly grinned and jumped off the bed to go gel his hair. As I looked for a fresh t-shirt to wear I felt myself getting nervous. All I could think of what was about to go down in the club. How were we gonna do this? I know Pauly likes to flirt. What if Pauly gets hit on by girls and decides to bring one home? For all I knew Pauly could go both ways. Dammit man! Since I've hooked up with Pauly I had no intention of EVER being with a girl again. I just hope Pauly feels the same way.

The cabs had just arrived and the girls were putting on their last touch of make-up and tanning spray. "CABS ARE HERE! CABS ARE HERE!" I laughed as I heard Pauly yell from the living room. I walked downstairs and grabbed Pauly, dragging him to the cab with me. We got in and waited for everyone else to come. Pauly was babbling about how excited he was to go to the club. I could feel myself getting even more nervous hearing Pauly go on and on about how much he missed DJ-ing and the dancing.

I finally stopped Pauly midsentence and asked, "Hey Pauly you know what I said earlier? I meant it."

Pauly looked at me with his big brown eyes, "What... That you Love me?"

I blushed a little, "Yeah, that… I meant it."

Pauly shifted in his seat, "Look Vinny. You don't have to worry about anything bro. I cared about you before we were together and I care for you even more now. To be honest you've changed my whole perspective of things. I mean I don't really care for girls anymore. I've tasted Vinny booty and I don't want anything else." Pauly grinned his mischievous smile.

I couldn't help, but laugh! "Haha! Pauly you have no idea how corny you sound man!"

Pauly laughed with me, "Yeah… but I Love you too Vinny… remember that." I smiled and gave Pauly a long passionate kiss. There was an uncomfortable cough from the driver's seat. I released myself from Pauly's lips and saw the cab driver looking out the window trying to avoid eye contact with me and Pauly.

I looked at Pauly, "We need to stop doing this in front of people… making them nervous stuff."

Pauly laughed and gave me a hug, "Like that'll ever happen."

Everyone had got in and out of the cabs safely and now we were heading into _Karma. _I had a drink in my hand and was enjoying every bit of the night with Pauly. I could feel myself getting a little tipsy from all the drinking and dancing I was putting myself through. I looked over at Pauly who was fist pumping with Ronnie and Snooki, "Hey Pauly I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick, I'll be back!" Pauly looked over and gave me a look of okay and a nod. I walked into the restroom and washed my face with some cold water. I looked into the mirror and smiled. I was having a great time. I couldn't remember the last time I had this much fun at a club before. I did my business, washed my hands, and refreshed myself. I walked out and grabbed another drink on my way back to the dance floor. As I took a sip out of the cup I saw Pauly dancing with a bunch of girls around him. I looked closer seeing him ignore every single one. I walked toward him seeing girl after girl starting to grind on him. Pauly being half drunk didn't think much of it. I could feel my pulse rising by the minute. What the hell does this kid think he's doing? I saw him bend over by a girl who was whispering in his ear. This was going too far already. I swallowed my drink in one big gulp and stomped over to Pauly. I shoved people out of the way and almost ran trying to stop Pauly from hearing whatever that girl was saying. Pauly looked up to see me fuming and pounding my feet to the floor with every step I took. I could see that Pauly was startled and afraid of my face expression. I didn't care what anyone thought; I just wanted to get to Pauly as fast as possible. Pauly looked around and saw that he was surrounded by girls. I pushed through person to person until finally I made it to Pauly. I shoved past the girls, grabbed Pauly's head and dove in for a hard, heavy kiss. I could hear all the girls gasping and squealing.

From the other side of the dance floor Snooki and Deena were yelling, "Yeah Vinny! Show them bitches who's riding that!"

I let go of the kiss and pulled Pauly toward the exit. "Hey Vinny, It wasn't how you thought… I was just dancing… I didn't know there were girls…" Pauly got quiet. I could tell the last thing he wanted me to be was mad. I put Pauly in the cab and told the driver to head back to the house. The whole way home we didn't speak. I had my arm leaning by the window of the car just looking at the lights of stores as we passed by.

Once we got to the house I thanked the driver and headed toward the front door. Pauly, like a little puppy, followed right behind me, "Vinny man… Please just say something. Look bro… I just… It won't happen again!" I ignored Pauly and sort of smiled on the inside. I hoped he was prepared for what I was gonna do to him.

I walked into our room and took off my shirt changing into some basketball shorts. Pauly came in after me with a sad expression on his face. I could tell my silent treatment was killing him. I sighed, "Take off your clothes."

Pauly looked up surprised by my sudden demand, "What?"

"You heard me… I said take off your clothes… Now." Pauly seemed a little uneasy, but agreed and began taking off his clothes. I remembered Mike's words from earlier and walked over to lock the door to our room. I turned and Pauly was down to his boxers. He stopped there and sat on the bed. I made an unsatisfied face and walked up to Pauly, "I said to take off your clothes… all of it."

Pauly looked up with his big, puppy dog eyes and nodded, "Okay." He pulled off his boxers and kept his head down ashamed, not knowing if his cooperation with my requests would make me happy. I smiled. This kid has it coming for him…

-TO BE CONTINUED-

**I hope you guys like this chapter! I'm deciding not to put a sex scene In every chapter In order to keep the readers interest. :P But I'll make up for it in the next time. Well review, review, review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was beginning to think that people forgot about my story, but no. I've been getting messages from people about wanting me to continue with the story. So here I am guys! Sorry that it took so long. I'm not gonna lie… I actually forgot about this whole thing. So I hope this makes up for it. **

-CONTINUED-

I looked at Pauly with a stern look on my face. It was taking everything in me to hold back the laugh that was itching at the back of my throat. The look on Paulys face was priceless! He looked terrified and at the same time sad. Of course he was sorry for what he had done at the club even though it was unintentional. Even so, I think any person in love would be pissed if someone else had their hands all over their lover. Still, I feel kind of bad now that I'm a little sober… "What do you think I should do with you Pauly?"

Pauly looked up, "Anything… After what happened at the- I mean I didn't mean for any of that to happen Vinny. I swear man! It was just… I just… I'm sorry." Pauly sighed and looked down to the floor again.

I smiled and pushed Pauly against the bed. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it bro." I pressed my lips against Paulys and let our tongues explore the insides of our mouths.

Pauly reached for my shirt, but before he could pull it off I grabbed his hands and released our lips. "Nope. You don't get to touch anything. This is your punishment." I got up from the bed and ordered Pauly to stay down. I laughed to myself as I unlocked the door and walked out of the room. It was almost like I was training him. Geez I'm such an Ass. It's his own damn fault for not getting away from those girls. I went into Jwow's room and found a pair of handcuffs that she had bought, but never used. I smiled thinking of how vulnerable and cute Pauly would look like with pink, furry handcuffs. I hid the handcuffs behind my back and headed back for the room. When I returned Pauly, being the good boy that he was, was still lying on the bed where I had left him.

"Hmm… Scoot to the head of the bed."

"What?" Pauly looked up with a confused look on his face.

"You heard me. I said scoot to the head of the bed." Pauly obeyed and moved the head of the bed. I sat on top of Paulys stomach and bent down for another kiss. This time I grabbed his arms and pulled them all the way up as if I were taking off his shirt. I took the hand cuffs out and locked both of Paulys hands. I pushed him more towards the head dresser of the bed and placed his hands on each side so that his arms were so outstretched that he couldn't use his hands whatsoever.

Pauly looked at me with concern in his eyes, "Is this my punishment too?"

I smiled, "You catch on quick." I got off the bed and began to undress. Pauly looked at me up and down, never taking his eyes off me. I ran across the room and grabbed the lube and headed back to the bed. Getting myself ready I crawled onto the bed and bent over Pauly.

"Hmm I can see you're getting hard. Should I…" I lowered my head and licked the head of his penis. Pauly moaned.

"Nnnfff… It isn't fair. I told you I was sorry." Pauly whined and moved his hips as he was begging for more.

"I told you sorry wasn't gonna cut it." I licked Paulys penis once more and closed my eyes to the pleasurable sounds of each moan. I placed my whole mouth over the head of his penis and began to suck as hard as I could.

"Uhhh! Mmmm… Nnnfff!" Pauly began to moan louder and louder. I began to move my mouth up and down, making sure not to choke myself in the process. Soon, I released my mouth with my hand still pulling and trusting as I moved up to kiss Pauly's neck. From his neck I went down to his collar bone, then from his collar bone, to the right side of his chest. There I pleasured myself to more of Pauly's moans I suck and licked each nipple until they became hard.

"Please Vinny… let me… let me… Uhh!" I moved back to his penis and began licking his shaft up and down.

I looked up, "Let you what?"

I could see Pauly's chest moving up and down from each heavy breath he took in. "Let me… just touch you. I need your body pressed against mine. Please… this isn't fair."

"Hmmm." I teased him again by licking the tip of his penis. "Why should I? Do you think you deserve to touch me after what happened tonight?" I know what happened really didn't matter to me anymore, but seeing that this was killing him made it all that much better. I knew I was pushing him. I just wonder how much he can take.

"Please Vinny! Let me! I just-" Before Pauly could finish I removed my hands and body from Pauly. I stood up and began to pick up my clothes.

"You shouldn't of yelled. Now you won't get anything." I turned hoping that Pauly didn't see the smile that had formed on my face. Let's see where this goes now.

"Wait, Vinny. I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again. Please Babe… Babe." That word hit me. Hmm 'Babe'? Something about that word made me feel good inside. I liked being called Pauly's 'Babe.'

"Too late. I'm not in the mood anymore." I slowly began to put on my shirt, wondering how Pauly would react.

"That's it…" Pauly began. I heard the bed sheets shuffle around and before I knew it Pauly grabbed me from the back and pulled me back on the bed. "You think those handcuffs could hold me? I was only behaving to make you happy, but now… Now you pushed me too far."

I looked at the seriousness in Pauly's eyes… Now I was beginning to rethink my decisions on teasing him the way I did. "So what now?"

Pauly bent over me and moved his legs so that they were perfectly settled between mine. "Now you're gonna get it." Pauly slowly grabbed my thighs and lifted my legs up.

I felt my face heat up and before I knew it my whole body began was burning. I was hard as a rock and Pauly could see and feel that.

"So this is what you wanted huh?" Pauly began to stroke my cock and right before I could let out a sigh Pauly placed his lips on mine. We began fighting for control again and slowly began sucking each other's tongue.

I couldn't take it anymore. My body and mind was calling for Pauly. I wanted him. I wanted ALL of him. "Do it Pauly…"

"Do what?" Pauly began to tease me.

"Oh just do it! Put it in! I can't take it anymore!" I grabbed Pauly's neck and pulled him closer to my body.

"Heh I thought you'd never ask." Pauly pulled me closer to his penis and slowly, shoved it right in.

"Ughh!" I bit my lip as I arched my back. Oh the pain that overwhelmed me was so sharp. But that feeling was soon surpassed with a flash of pleasure that consumed my whole body.

Pauly looked at me. "Are you alright? I know the last time it hurt you… Want me to stop?"

"No… fuck me as hard as you can. Punish me for teasing you so much Pauly. Please… Just Please!"

Pauly smiled and kissed my forehead. With one arm placed over my head and the other wrapped around my back, he began to thrust in and out.

"Ahh… Ughhh!" My mind was thoughtless. All I could feel was Pauly's hard cock pushing in and out of me. It felt amazing. Oh this feeling… I was even better than what I remembered. That time in the shower… "Unf…nnnn…uhh!"

Pauly sat up and released his cock from my body. "What…" before I could finish he turned me around and placed me bent over on my knees and hands.

"Is this better?" Pauly bent over me and whispered in my ear.

"Yes… much better." Pauly licked the side of my ear and grabbed my cock. He began trusting and pulling it to his own accord.

"Uhhh! Ahh…" With the other hand Pauly placed his penis back between my butt cheeks and shoved it right in. He began thrusting and pushing in and out. With his other hand on my cock he began pulling and squeezing in tune to his hips.

"Mmmm… Uhh, uhh, uhh…" I couldn't take it anymore. I could feel it was almost time for me to climax. "Pauly, I'm…"

"Me too… just a little…" before he could finish he increased his speed and placed both hands on my hips and began pulling me against his cock as hard as he could.

"Ahh! Ughh, uhh!" I felt my body burn even more and with that I began to sweat. "Pauly! I'm going to…"

"AHHHH!" Pauly pushed against me one more time before we both came. With an exhale we both fell limp onto the bed. I could feel Pauly's warm cum consume the inside of my anus.

I turned myself around to have Pauly covered in sweat from head to toe. He placed his head on my chest and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Pauly looked up and kissed my cheek, "Nothing… it's just that was amazing."

"Haha… what made it so amazing?" I brushed Pauly's gelled hair back up due to the loose strands of hair that came undone from all the thrusting.

"Oh just the fact that you practically begged me to make passionate sex to you."

"What can I say…? You turn me on." I licked Pauly's lips. "I was wondering when you were gonna come around from all that teasing I was giving you. Did I give it away?"

"No not really. I thought you were going to sexually abuse me when you handcuffed me… Not that I wouldn't mind that! But next time, just tell me that you want me… and I will gladly give you my all." Pauly layed his head back down on my chest.

I smiled to myself, "I'll remember that."

**So what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Hehe sorry about that. **


End file.
